


You're More to Me Than I Know How to Say

by ViolaQuartermaine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaQuartermaine/pseuds/ViolaQuartermaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets upset about something Jared says during a panel, and Jared is left trying to figure out what he did wrong. When Jensen reveals what is bothering him, it takes Jared somewhat by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're More to Me Than I Know How to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little piece probably about a year ago. I was inspired after watching a J2 panel, I believe it was like Dallas Con 2015. During the panel somebody asked Jared about his favorite monster from the show, and he of course says "Ruby" and then Jensen asked why it wasn't Demon Dean, and Jared said "because you're not hot." He also makes a comment, I believe in the same panel, that his favorite way to kill Ruby is to marry her and have kids with her. Both of them looked kind of sad in the video, looking back now I think it was right before Jared had his breakdown, so it makes sense why they look so tired. 
> 
> That being said, I love the J's to death. This isn't meant to defame them or their families in any way.
> 
> *Title is from "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K, it's a total J2 song

Jared could tell after the panel in Dallas that something was a little off with Jensen. You didn't spend eighteen hours a day for the majority of the year for ten years with someone and not pick up on things like that. Their relationship had long since progressed beyond friends and costars, and he typically found it easy to decipher the changes in the other man's mood. It wasn't an overt thing, but he could tell that something was bothering Jensen, to the point that after the end of the panel he removed himself quietly saying something about needing air. When he returned he seemed back to normal but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes that tugged at Jared's heart. He resolved to ask him about it as soon as their photo ops and autograph sessions were over, but he didn't get the chance. Since they were in their home state, both of them planned on visiting their extended families and Jensen ducked out quickly with the excuse of going to see Danneel's family. Jared was left scratching his head but figured that maybe a few days home would solve whatever was going on with his best friend.

  
After three days of not so much as a text from Jensen he began to worry a little bit. Sure he had his hands full with Tom and Shep and he was sure Jensen was spending as much time with JJ as possible, but he still could have found time to send a text message. Once they were back on set he decided to go to Jensen's trailer and find out what was going on. He knocked softly and let himself in. He saw Jensen sitting on the couch reading next week's script.

  
"Jen?"

  
"Oh hey man," Jensen said, looking up from his script.

  
"How was the rest of your break?" Jared asked sitting down.

  
"It was good. I got to take JJ to the aquarium. How about you?"

  
"Good, spent a lot of time with the boys. Watched more horse videos."

  
Jensen let out a short forced laugh and looked back down at his script. The two of them sat in awkward silence until Jared shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

  
"Is something wrong? I mean I can tell something is wrong but is it something that I did wrong?"

  
Jensen paused before speaking. "It's not something that you **did** exactly. It's just...it's a culmination of a lot of things. You just set it off. I'll be fine, I'm a big boy."

  
Jared moved closer to Jensen on the couch. "What did I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry."

 

Jensen sniffed, "It's stupid. It's not like I should have expected you to say something different. I just didn't expect to react the way that I did. I'm overreacting that's all."

  
Jared wouldn't let the issue drop. "Just tell me what it is. I say a lot of stupid things, but I would never want to say something that hurt you."

  
Jensen was quiet for a minute, not wanting to reveal what was upsetting him. "It was during the panel when you made the comment that Demon Dean wasn't your favorite monster because I'm not hot like Gen."

  
Jared held back a laugh. "Seriously? Jensen I was kidding. You know that I think you're hot."

  
"It's not funny Jared. It's hard enough to be together and to not be together. But it's times like that when you say things like 'oh Ruby is my favorite monster because she's so sexy I had to marry her and have kids with her', that I'm reminded of what I am to you," Jensen said, his voice beginning to crack.

  
"What do you think you are to me?" Jared asked quietly, dreading the answer. Normally he was the emotional one, so to see Jensen so upset, he knew that the answer was not going to be a good one.

  
"I don't know. Your friend. Your costar. A convenient fuck. Don't get me wrong Jay, you are my best friend and I love you but sometimes it's overwhelming when I'm faced with that other part of your life. The things I can't give you. Kids. A normal typical marriage. The perfect nuclear family. I just...I want to be with you and I can't. And it hurts because I love you so much that sometimes I don't know what to do with those feelings," Jensen said dissolving into tears.

"Jensen. Come here," Jared said reaching out and wrapping his arms around Jensen. He rubbed circles on his back shushing him softly as he cried into his shirt. After several minutes he kissed the top of his head and lifted his chin up.

  
"Look at me. I love you Jensen. I should tell you that every day. That's what a good boyfriend should do. I know I say stupid things sometimes, and I can't promise that I'm never going to embarrass you or that I'll never make you angry again but believe me when I say I would never try to hurt you. I need you in my life. You're everything to me. Yes, I love my boys to the moon and back. And I love Gen, just like I know you love Danneel. But I'm **in** love with you. You're my soulmate."

  
Jared softly kissed Jensen's lips, then pulled him down until they were both laying on the couch. Jensen typically didn't like being the little spoon, but Jared could tell that he needed it right now. He wrapped himself around his boyfriend, settling Jensen's head on his chest. He ran his fingers through his short hair occasionally placing light kisses on his forehead. They stayed like this for a long time, Jensen soaking up the feeling of being enveloped by Jared, and Jared contemplating how to show the man next to him that he truly was the love of his life.

  
"I can feel you thinking Jay," Jensen murmured against Jared's t shirt.

  
"Does it really bother you that we can't have kids together?"

  
Jensen turned his head to look up at Jared. "A little. Don't get me wrong I love our kids, I just think sometimes how cute a little us would be."

Jared smiled. "Your eyes and my hair?"

  
"Or your eyes. As long as she wasn't a moose like you."

  
Jared laughed. "How do you know she'd be a girl?"

  
"Well we'd have to do all the weird wives tales things. Like only eating junkfood and only having sex on the kitchen table." Jensen said chuckling.

  
"Neither of those sound very scientific. Appealing, but not scientific."

  
"Honestly, I'd be happy with any baby that was healthy. I just think you'd be an amazing daddy to a little girl. You're already incredible with JJ. It's pretty hot seeing how good you are with kids. I get even more turned on thinking about how you'd be with our kid," Jensen said, his voice dipping lower into the gravelly tone he knew drove his boyfriend crazy.

  
"I'd love to have your baby," Jared said nuzzling into Jensen's neck. He began kissing and biting his way up to Jensen's ear, tugging on the lobe before whispering into it. "Wish we could make a baby right now. So hot, the thought of you filling me up."

  
Jensen grabbed Jared's head and crushed their mouths together. He smiled as he heard his boyfriend let out a little moan. He licked into Jared's mouth and pulled him up so he was fully straddling him. Jared pulled back for a minute breathless from their desperate kissing. He looked down at Jensen and smirked. He began rubbing his clothed erection over Jensen's growing bulge.

  
"Or do you like the idea of me knocking you up? You'd look so sexy carrying my kid. Our kid. I'd massage your feet, give you backrubs, feed you all the weird food you wanted. I wonder if you'd get swollen breasts. Fuck baby I'd love sucking on those."

  
Jared began humping into Jensen faster, his own dirty talk getting him worked up. He was practically riding Jensen, letting out porn star quality moans when he felt a hand on his waist still his motion.

  
"You come like that and it's going to be me doing the fucking baby boy."

  
Jensen felt Jared's cock twitch against his leg and smirked. "Ahhh all that talk about breeding me but this is what you wanted all along huh? You know I'll always give you what you want sweetheart. Now get naked for me."

  
Jared made short work of his clothing, tossing them all around the floor of the trailer. When he turned back he saw Jensen kneeling on the couch in his boxers, patting the cushion next to him. Jared sat down and wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, Jared felt a hand sneaking up his leg to wrap around his cock. Jensen pushed Jared to lay back on the couch and began slowly jacking his hand up and down, causing Jared to buck into his palm. Jensen smiled and lowered his head between his boyfriend's legs. He blew lightly on Jared's puckered entrance which caused the other man to shiver. He flicked his tongue across it, teasing the outer rim before pushing his way inside. He licked and sucked on the hole, enjoying the sounds coming out of Jared. There were few things Jared loved more than being rimmed, and Jensen loved laying him out across the bed and eating him out until he came, often without touching his dick at all. He slid a finger in alongside his tongue and began moving it in and out.

  
"Come on baby, I can take more than that. I want you now," Jared moaned.

  
"Didn't we learn our lesson from last time I didn't stretch you out enough? Besides, you wouldn't want to deny me the pleasure of watching how gorgeous you look getting fucked by my fingers."

  
Jensen continued his oral assault on Jared for a little while longer before moving his mouth to hover over the head of Jared's cock. He took it in his mouth while simultaneously sliding a second finger inside and twisting it around. He slid his tongue up and down the length of Jared's member, coming back to rest on the crown. Jensen knew how crazy it made Jared when he played with the end of his cock, so he flicked his tongue over the slit. He knew from the groans coming from underneath him that it was time to really step things up, he crooked his fingers trying to find Jared's prostate, and was rewarded with a loud cry from his lover.

  
"God Jens. Need you. Please!" Jared begged.

  
"You're such a bossy bottom."

  
"I'm already so close, and I don't want to come without you inside me. Please babe?"

  
Jared looked up at his boyfriend with the Sam Winchester puppy eyes and Jensen knew it was over. It really wasn't fair the way he could go from slutty Jared to adorable in ten seconds, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He kissed the tip of Jared's nose and lined his cock up with his boyfriend's hole.

  
"Just remember that you asked for it."

  
Jensen pushed inside, more slowly than Jared would have liked, and paused when he bottomed out.

  
"Why aren't you moving?"

  
Jensen looked into his lover's eyes. "I just...you'll never know how incredible it feels to be inside you. Feeling you take me inside of you, it's like...a physical representation of you surrounding me with your love."

  
"Jen, that's beautiful," Jared said, beginning to tear up.

  
"Also you feel fucking amazing on my cock. So hot and tight."

  
"Ah there he is. I thought I'd lost you for a minute," Jared chuckled.

  
"You'll never lose me baby boy. I love you," Jensen said softly.

  
"I love you too. So much," Jared said pulling Jensen down to kiss him.

  
Jensen started thrusting into his boyfriend slowly, gradually picking up his speed. When his felt one of Jared's long legs wrap around his back, he smirked, knowing this was the silent signal for faster, harder. He rolled his hips to make sure he nailed Jared's prostate on each movement and was rewarded with loud groans from the other man.

  
Jensen pushed up until Jared was almost folded in half, furiously hammering into him. Jared reached between them to stroke his leaking dick, but Jensen knocked his hand away.

  
"Nah, you're going to come just from my cock darlin'. Going to breed that pretty ass just like you wanted."

  
"Do it baby! I want to fill you filling me up with your cum. Getting it so deep in me," Jared moaned.

  
"Not coming before you do sweetheart. Come for me Jay," Jensen purred.

  
Jared let out a moan that was a mixture of Jensen's name and possibly an expletive as he felt himself coming. Thick strings of cum shooting onto his chest. As Jensen leaned in to kiss him, it smeared on his chest as well. The sensation of Jared's climax was enough to push Jensen over the edge. He felt the muscles clamping down and gave one more deep thrust.

  
"I love you so much," Jensen groaned as he came buried inside Jared.

  
The two men collapsed onto the couch and lay there wrapped up in each others arms, waiting for their breathing to become normal. Jensen stroked Jared's now sweaty hair as Jared traced his fingers over Jensen's chest.

  
"If it was physically possible for me to conceive, there is no doubt that you would have just gotten me pregnant. That was...fuuuck," Jared panted.

  
"I don't know the last time I came that hard. You just got me so worked up talking about claiming you, putting a baby in you," Jensen rubbed his hand over Jared's flat stomach. "You hungry Jay?"

  
"Come to think of it, I could really go for some mint chocolate chip ice cream. And pizza. And Twizzlers. Maybe I'm having pregnancy cravings."

  
"You crave those things all the time. If you were actually pregnant you'd probably crave rabbit food like Sam Winchester," Jensen said with a laugh.

  
"Only because any child of yours would force me to crave salad in an effort to make me eat healthier."

  
"I just worry about you eating enough vegetables. Now come on. Let's get cleaned up and go get something to eat. We can even get pizza. But we're getting spinach and tomato. No pepperoni this time," Jensen said walking into the bathroom.

  
"Ok. But we're getting ice cream after," Jared called after him.

  
"You're impossible!" Jensen yelled from the bathroom.

  
"Yeah but you love me!" Jared yelled back.

  
Jensen walked back into the room and kissed the top of Jared's head.

  
"Yeah I do. Go wash how much I love you off yourself, so I can fulfill your cravings. After all you are eating for two now right?"

  
"Ohhh that's how you want to play this? Then I'm going to be milking this for weeks baby daddy. Maybe months! Get you to massage my feet, make me fried chicken in the middle of the night...the possibilities are endless," Jared said, standing up and kissing Jensen deeply.

  
"Mmmm. As long as you keep putting out. I read that it's healthier for the baby to keep having sex while pregnant," Jensen said between kisses.

  
Jared nodded his head. "Well we want what's best for our baby right? We should probably do it again after dinner. Just for you know, health reasons."

  
"Can't argue with science. Now go clean up before I take you again and you don't get ice cream."

  
"That's an empty threat and you know it. You'd never deny me anything. I'm carrying our child," Jared said dramatically.

  
Jensen swatted his butt, "Don't push me baby momma."


End file.
